¡Eso no es Mio! Cap 1
by Taiiga-chan
Summary: VERSION DIALOGO! :3


**¡Eso no es Mío! Cap. 1**

Co_menzaremos como la típica historia de Paz que es todo color de rosa, las aves cantan alegres de la vida,  
De una forma armónica y relajante. Ningún perro ladrando ni gruñendo, paz y tranquilidad se respira por los  
Cielos de la Ciudad de "Kitoki"._

_Todos los estudiantes de la escuela Kaede se dirigían a sus salones de clases para empezar el día. Nadie  
Empujaba a nadie, todos se respetaban y ayudaban entre si. No existía el abusador y la victima en esa escuela de gran reputación educacional._

_En uno de los tantos Salones se encontraba __**Miroku**__, Un estudiante de Universidad que se encontraba aprendiendo a ser Profesor Profecional. Su Jefe al mando era nada mas y nada menos que el señor "inu no taisho" (le diremos Profesor)._

_**Profesor:**__ Señor miroku, comience la clase a ver si ha aprendido algo en estos últimos años en la universidad n.n  
__**Miroku:**__ Si profesor (nervioso)… Bueno...eeste... ¡Buenos días alumnos!  
__**Alumnos:**__ ¡Buenos días!  
__**Miroku:**__ [o... no puede ser, lo estoy haciendo bien! :)] El día de hoy comenzaremos con algebra  
__**Alumnos:**__ Aaaah!...  
__**Miroku:**__ Nada de 'aah', es hora de comenzar..._

_Fue interrumpido Gracias a dos alumnas atrasadas de la clase. Una se llamaba Kagome, tenia el pelo largo color negro azabache, ojos cafés chocolate  
Y mirada humilde. La otra estudiante llamada Sango, pelo largo color Castaño, Tomado con una cinta formando una cola en su cabello._

_**Kagome:**__ Gomen . Profesor Inu no Taisho.. Se nos fue el autobús  
__**Sango:**__ lo lamentamos mucho profesor... y... amigo del profesor  
__**Profesor:**__ no se preocupen chicas, pasen y tomen asiento ^^  
__**Kag-San:**__ Gracias profesor.  
__**Profesor:**__ Chicas, el es mi asistente el señor Miroku…_

_Las chicas van a sus respectivos puestos._

_**Sango:**__ (susurrándole a Kagome) Es un poco joven para ser profesor o señor ¿no crees?  
__**Kagome:**__ (susurrándole a Sango) Si, pero cállate o nos va a retar  
__**Sango:**__ (sigue susurrando) No lo cre...  
__**Miroku:**__ Señorita del moño en el cabello, venga para acá_

_Sango se levanta de su puesto y empieza a acercarse a Miroku_

_**Sango:**__ (susurra para ella misma) Es una cinta  
__**Miroku:**__ ¿perdón? ¿Dijo algo?  
__**Sango:**__ no señor.  
__**Miroku:**__ ¿que le estaba comentando a su compañera? Vamos, cuentenos que platicaba tanto  
__**Sango:**__ No señor, Nada que el curso quiera saber... [Jejeje, tengo un plan]  
__**Miroku:**__ dígalo ahora si no quiere que la anote.  
__**Sango:**__ (fingiendo) a no, que miedo, no señor no me anote, lo diré... (Se pone seria) Le contaba a mi compañera Kagome, que su cierre del pantalón Esta abierto hasta el fondo y que se le ven todos sus calzoncillo (toda su ropa interior) que claramente dice día viernes, Sabiendo que estamos a Lunes [jajaja] ;)  
__**Miroku:**__ o/0... (Se sube el cierre)... Vaya a sentarse!  
__**Sango:**__ con mucho gusto señor :)  
__**Miroku:**__ (le agarra el brazo a Sango y la acerca hacia él, para decirle algo al oído) Solo dime miroku ;)  
__**Sango:**__ ¿Me va a soltar o me va a acosar? (lo grita)  
__**Miroku:**__ o/0 Vaya a sentarse... ¡ahora!_

_**Profesor:**__ señor miroku, creo que mañana tendremos que empezar su practica, hoy el día esta muy tenso para Ud (mirando a sango), jajaja, y cámbiese la ropa interior!  
__**Miroku:**__ Pero señor, no es lo que...  
__**Profesor:**__ Vuelva a casa Señor miroku, nos volveremos a ver mañana por la mañana  
__**Miroku:**__ si señor u.u_

_Miroku toma su maletín, se dirige a la puerta, y cuando esta girándo la manilla se da media vuelta y observa a Sango, la chica que lo dejo en vergüenza  
Frente al salón de clases, pero que también era completamente hermosa._

_**Miroku: **__[Serás mi enemiga Nº 1 chica del moño y con cuerpo sexy] ¿ah?, ¿yo pensé eso?... A que más da como si nunca lo hiciera, jejeje_

_Continuara...__  
Bueno espero que les haya gustado, muy pronto subire el siguiente capitulo, debuelvo todos los post n.n  
Sayo!... Y perdon x la falta de ortografía /


End file.
